


Blind Sided

by Nerdy_fangirl_57



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Artist Stiles Stilinski, Blind Date, College Student Derek, College Student Stiles, Emotionally Hurt Stiles Stilinski, First Dates, Fluff, Insecure Stiles Stilinski, Light Angst, M/M, Matchmaker Lydia, POV Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-01 09:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8619421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdy_fangirl_57/pseuds/Nerdy_fangirl_57
Summary: Stiles wasn't expecting his first art exhibition to go horribly wrong within the first 5 minutes. Then again, he probably should have seen it coming.





	

"Stiles, stop worrying so much, everything will turn out fine." Scott reassured as he eyed his best friend pacing around the empty gallery.

"I can't just 'stop worrying' Scott! This is my first art exhibition and I'm this close to shitting my pants! Random people are going to be walking around criticizing my art!! Why the fuck did I ever decide to be an art major?! My art is literally shit!"

Scott gave his friend a reassuring smile.

Stiles always had a flare for the dramatics but Scott knew that he wasn't the most confident in his artistic abilities. Stiles really did think that his art was awful no matter how many times Scott told him otherwise.

"I know you're scared, who wouldn’t be? But you can't let that fear consume you, Stiles. Just try to relax a little bit and enjoy the gallery, everything will be perfectly fine, you'll see.”

Stiles sighed heavily before turning back to Scott. His friend really did seem to believe everything will be alright even though Stiles _knows_ that's not how things tend to turn out for him most of the time.

“You really think it'll be okay?” Stiles asked tentatively.

He doesn't like the way his insecurities express themselves through his voice against his will. Stiles hates appearing vulnerable.

Scott nods encouragingly, “You bet bud! Your art is going to kick ass!!”

Stiles can't help the smile that makes its way onto his face at the sight of Scott's enthusiasm.

He's still not sold on the idea of people actually liking his art but Scott's optimism was starting to make him think that maybe this exhibition won't go as horribly as he's been expecting.

Just seconds after the double doors to the gallery opened to indicate the start of the exhibition, Scott's phone rang.

“Sorry Stiles, Deaton needs me at the clinic. Apparently someone accidentally hit a dog with their car and it's leg is broken, but he needs to go to a meeting now so…”

Stiles rolls his eyes, “Just go Scott. Go save the world one puppy at a time.”

The smile Stiles gets in return is blinding and a moment later Scott's making his way towards the outside parking lot.

Stiles glances around the room. He didn't notice it while Scott was on the phone but there are maybe about a dozen people looking at his art.

He's anxious, he's never put his work on display before. Just watching people move around the gallery where his art work was being showcased was absolute torture.

Not long after the start of the exhibition -probably within the first 10 minutes or so- Stiles sees a woman walking directly towards him.

He immediately tenses. The woman looks intimidating as fuck.

The woman has her sleek black hair pulled back into a tight bun and is wearing a gray business suit while her heels shake the ground as she comes closer to where Stiles has been awkwardly standing for the past few minutes. Her eyes were cold and calculating as she finally stopped in front of him.

“Are you Spark?” She asks.

Stiles tries to suppress a shudder. Even her voice gives him the chills, and talk about a resting bitch face.  How is she even able to breathe with her face wound so tight like that?

“Yeah, I’m Spark. How may I help you?” Stiles is unbelievably relieved that his voice came out even. He doesn’t want her to think he’s as terrified as he feels.

“Well, you can help everyone in this universe with eyes by not creating more of your so called ‘art’ pieces.”

Stiles’ stomach drops, “What?”

“I am asking you to quit fueling this idiotic fantasy you seem to have of being an ‘artist’, just look around you. There are no more than a dozen people looking at your exhibition, and considering that nowadays someone can paint a rock neon pink and showcase it in front of hundreds of people and label it as ‘art’ that really says a lot about your artistic talent, or, lack of I should say.”

“I- I’m sorry you feel that way. There are other young artist's works being displayed in this gallery today, so, if my art is not to your liking then feel free to look at the other art pieces being demonstrated in the gallery.”

Okay, this hurt, like, a lot, but it’s okay. Not everyone is going to like his art. He knew that, he was prepared for this kind of reaction. It’s fine, Stiles’ work just isn’t her cup of tea. He can deal with that. It hurts more than he thought it would, but he’ll survive.

“It’s not that your ‘art’ isn’t to my liking. It’s that this shouldn’t even be called art at all. No one is going to look at this and see it as ‘art’ and that’s saying something considering you can put the word modern art in front of nearly anything and people will go crazy over it. So, why don’t you just stop. This is pathetic and all you’re ever going to do is embarrass yourself in front of people. Don’t you have any pride? Clearly not considering _this_ is what you put on display. Why don't you stop humiliating yourself and let the _real_ artists do their job.”

With that the woman turned on her heels and walked out the large double doors of the gallery. Stiles suddenly doesn’t want to be there. He knew that his art was bad but he didn’t know it was _that_ bad.

Maybe he’s overreacting, it was just one person. It’s not like one person shares the same opinion as everyone else in the world. Maybe someone else will come up to him and tell him how much they loved his pieces. Or maybe someone else will come up to him and tell him his work is atrocious. Stiles doesn’t want to stay to find out.

He’s not required to stay through the entire exhibition, his professor had said that as long as they stayed for a minimum of 15 minutes they could leave and it wouldn’t affect their final grade.

Stiles checks his phone. He’s been there for 20 minutes, he could leave.

Without looking back he quickly walks out of the gallery and makes his way to the Jeep. It’s only 7:35 and Stiles doesn’t want to be left alone with his thoughts all night.

He calls Lydia.

“What is it, Stiles?” The redhead’s angelic voice says through the phone.

“I was wondering, uh, do you think there’s still a chance you can set me up with that guy you kept insisting was perfect for me?”

Stiles can’t believe he’s doing this. Lydia has set him up on numerous blind dates and all of them had ended in disaster. She has this bad habit of setting him up with people that are way out of his league and it certainly isn’t helping his insecurity issues.

But going on a horrible blind date with someone who is probably attractive enough to be a professional model is a lot better than spending the rest of the day repeating the woman's words in his head over and over again. Yep, horrible blind date it is.

“I thought your first art exhibition was today. You know, the thing that counts for 30% of your final grade?”

“I only had to be there for 15 minutes and you know me, I can’t stand being still for more than a couple of seconds plus Scott had a puppy emergency he had to tend to so I was literally just standing awkwardly as other people viewed my work. So, I didn't see any reason to stay and left as soon as I got the chance.” Stiles knows this isn’t enough to fool Lydia.

She always knows when he’s hiding something from her.

Luckily, Lydia doesn’t mention anything and tells him ‘she’ll see what she can do’ which is code word for she's going to interrogate the guy into submission.

Stiles was parking in front of his apartment when Lydia called him back.

“Go take a shower and wear those jeans I bought you that make your ass look like it was sculpted by the gods along with the dark red button up you hardly wear with the sleeves rolled up to your elbows. You’re meeting him at the cute little coffee shop a few miles away from campus that doubles as a bookstore.” She explains the second Stiles presses his phone to his ear.

Stiles is slightly surprised by where he’s meeting this mystery guy of his. Lydia usually goes for someone more high class on a first date.

“That’s surprisingly laid back for you Lyds. You usually make me wear a tux and go to one of the most prestigious restaurants in California during these things.” He wasn’t expecting this from Lydia.

It sounded pretty nice actually, like something he might enjoy.

“It was Derek’s idea, he said he wasn't going to a snobby restaurant on a first date and especially not one this last minute.” Lydia grumbled.

If Stiles didn’t know any better he’d think she was pouting.

“Now, stop stalling, he’s already heading to the café.” Lydia said before ending the call.

Within 20 minutes Stiles was freshly bathed and dressed in the outfit Lydia had recommended. He hopped into the Jeep and arrived to the café after no later than 10 minutes. He should be given a medal for how fast he arrived. Especially if this date turned out to be a total failure like the others.

Stiles can’t believe he’s gotten to the point of being this desperate for a distraction. He just can’t get the lady’s words out of his head.

Maybe he should just quit art. It's not like he's any good.

When he walks into the café he instantly spots the guy Lydia referred to as Derek. He was the only other person in the small shop and he looked like a greek god. Yeah, definitely out of his league.

Sighing Stiles made his way across the café and prepared himself for another horrible blind date.

“Hi,” The guy’s head snapped up at the sound of his voice and Stiles almost choked on his own spit because how the fuck are his eyes real!? “Um, I’m Stiles, I’m guessing you’re Derek?”

The guy -Derek- nods but doesn’t say anything as he continues to stare at Stiles.

Stiles fidgets under the other’s gaze. He can’t pinpoint what that look means.

Derek clears his throat, “Sorry, I just… I wasn’t expecting you to look like this.”

Oh. That’s what that look meant. Nice to know he doesn't beat around the bush.

“It’s okay. I know I’m not much to look at. Lydia tends to give people the impression that I’m more attractive than I really am. I understand if you don’t want to go through this blind date anymore. You wouldn’t be the first, I’m used to it.”

Just as he turns around to leave, Derek grabs his hand, causing Stiles to look back at him so they were facing each other. Stiles has never seen someone look as confused as Derek did right that second.

“I meant I didn’t expect you to look this beautiful.”

Oh… _oh_ , okay.

Wait what?! Him. Stiles Stilinski. Beautiful? Is this guy blind or something? Sure, he wasn’t the same scrawny teenager he was back in high school and he managed to grow into his limbs pretty well, but, beautiful?

No, not him. Beautiful is a term used to describe people like Lydia and Derek, not Stiles Stilinski.

“You think I’m beautiful?” Okay, that sounded a lot more sarcastic and a lot less pathetic in his head. Seriously Stilinski the guy just finished saying he thinks you’re beautiful, don’t blow this amazing opportunity by letting your insecurity issues show!

“Well… yeah…” Derek mumbles as a light pink begins to dust the top of his cheeks. Oh god, Derek looks so adorable when he blushes!

“So, are you going to keep holding my hand or?”

Derek instantly pulls his hand back as if he was just burned. Stupid nonexistent brain to mouth filter, now his hand is cold.

“I’ll just, uh, go get you some coffee. Anything specific you want?” Derek asks as he starts getting up from the comfy looking couch he was previously sitting in.

“Caramel Latte, please.”

Derek nods and goes to tell the barista his order. He walks back a minute later with Stiles’ caramel latte and what appears to be a hazelnut macchiato for himself.

“Sorry for making this so last minute.” Stiles says as he takes the offered cup from Derek's hand.

“It's fine, I'm glad you did. I just finished visiting an art gallery and none of my friends wanted to hear me rave about one of the artist's pieces that they displayed.”

“You're interested in art?” Stiles ask curiously. He's never been set up with someone that actually liked art. Lydia might be onto something here.

“Yeah! Well, viewing it. I'm not an artist, I'm a history major but I enjoy art. All my friends tease me about it.” Derek explains with a small smile on his face.

When Stiles doesn't reply Derek scratches the back of his neck and laughs nervously.

“Yeah, probably not what you expected to hear, I don't exactly look like an art geek.”

“Not what I expected, no, but I don't think it's weird if that's what you're thinking. I'm an art major at Berkeley.”  Stiles announces while taking the first sip of his caramel latte.

Damn this is some good coffee.

“Really? Why did you go to Berkeley? I'm sure there are other schools more known for their art program than Berkeley.”

“Well, I wasn't really planning on becoming an art major at first. I was originally going to be entering their biomedical program. I've always loved art but I never envisioned it as my future career.” He says with a small smile.

This is the first blind date he's ever gone on that involved the other person being genuinely interested in him. It's a very nice feeling. Like he's something important.

They kept talking like that for a long time. Learning different things about each other. Stiles even mentioned that it was his mom that embedded that love for art in him from an early age before she died from Frontotemperal Dementia.

Stiles learns about Derek's family. They sound amazing, always teasing and joking around with each other, Stiles always wanted a big family when he was younger. Maybe he'll get to meet Derek's family some day. He's especially interested in meeting Derek's older sister Laura, she sounds like a blast.

Derek even goes on a tangent about this one artist's work he saw in the exhibition he went to. He talks about the artist's art like it was a sonnet of colors and emotions that moved his very core. Stiles wished he could be as talented as the artist Derek was so enamored with. All he ever wanted was for his art to inspire and move other people. Maybe he should just quit. He obviously isn't talented enough to get that type of reaction from an audience. Not like this artist did. If only Stiles had that talent.

After a few hours of talking and occasional flirting, Stiles and Derek decided to call it a night and left the café.

Once they reached Stiles’ old baby blue jeep they exchanged numbers and promised to meet again soon.

“This was… nice.” Derek mumbled as he stared at the ground. Stiles can see the tips of his ears turning a deep shade of red.

“Yeah…” Stiles says while awkwardly fidgeting in place. He was never good at saying good bye.

“I-”

Before Stiles could finish his thought, Derek's lips were on his. It was strong and hard at first but soon evened out to something more gentle and sweet. Stiles felt like he was melting. Are kisses always this amazing?

When they pull back they're both looking at each other with dazed eyes and ridiculously huge grins plastered on their faces. God, they're such idiots.

When Derek moved to deepen the kiss Stiles pulled back.

“Not a step further mister. I don't put out on the first date. I’m classy.” Stiles announced dramatically.

Derek rolls his eyes fondly at his antics and proceeds to give him a peck on the lips.

Stiles can't help the bright smile that makes its way onto his face. He's pretty sure he's halfway in love with Derek right now. God bless the wonderful soul that is Lydia Martin.

Before Stiles gets into the jeep he turns around once more towards Derek. “Do you know the name of that artist you liked so much by any chance? The way you talked about their art made me want to see their work for myself.”

Who knows, maybe their art can help Stiles improve his own work and make him become a better artist in the future. He needs all the help he can get if the lady's words are anything to go by.

“I don't know their real name but they go by Spark.”

What? That's… That's him…

He's Spark.

As he stands there looking at Derek like a gaping fish, Stiles realizes something. Derek likes his art. Hell, Derek fucking _loves_ his art. And that's… That's more than anything he could ever ask for.

Without thinking about it, Stiles rushing up to Derek and crashes their lips together in a hot and passionate kiss, turning them both into moaning messes in a matter of seconds.

When they eventually separate due to lack of air Stiles feels incredibly smug for being the reason Derek looks completely and utterly wrecked.

“What was that for?” Derek asked as he tried to regain his breath.

“For making me understand that it doesn't matter if some people try to pull me down, all that matters is that there will always be people that will be there to pick me back up.”

Derek looks beyond confused by Stiles’ words but it doesn't matter. He'll explain everything to Derek later.

With another blinding smile on his face, Stiles leans in to capture Derek's lips into a slow, deep kiss once more.

Fuck whatever that old hag thinks. Stiles couldn't care less about her opinion when he has Derek's soft lips against his own.

Lydia is _so_ going to be his maid of honor on their wedding day.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is dedicated to a new author on archive that has been dealing with a nasty set of trolls. ( I hope you like it sweetie! Please keep writing your amazing story angel )
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading, love you! Please leave comments!


End file.
